


Push

by nsam85



Series: Brothers [6]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, First Time, First Time Topping, Foreskin Play, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Vampires, Younger Top, older bottom, younger tops older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Sam notices his dick curves to the right...is it supposed to? Sam goes to ask his vampire brother Michael. Michael is deeply asleep when Sam enters his room to ask, and notices Michael's member is sticking out through the opening of his boxers. Sam gets sidetracked and decides to see how far he can go while Michael slumbers on.All the stories with this pairing have Michael as top. This story has Sam as top.
Relationships: Michael Emerson/Sam Emerson
Series: Brothers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085868
Kudos: 7





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories with this pairing have Michael as top. This story has Sam as top.

It was too hot. He’d just taken a bath the night before and he was already so sweaty he’d have to take another one later that night. Frustrated, Sam pulled his shirt and shorts off, leaving him in just his boxers. Flopping down on his bed, he looked at the clock on his dresser. It was just after one o’clock in the afternoon. His grandfather was out in his workshop, his mom was at work, and his vamp-brother was sleeping the day away in his room. 

Staring blankly forward, his eyes set upon the poster of Rob Lowe he had hanging on his closet door. Wearing the cut off shirt, his lower belly was on full display. Sam felt a stirring in his boxers. Glancing down, he studied his own fourteen-year-old body. No real chest hair yet. No real ab muscles. But he did have a blond bush starting to fill in. Slipping his hand down his chest and belly, he reached beneath his boxers. His fingers trailed through the pubes and gripped his hardening uncut cock. He wasn’t that big, but that would change…. he hoped.

Without hesitation, he pulled his cock through the opening in his boxers and started to work the shaft slowly. The foreskin slid below the head easily. Sam would squeeze the base of the shaft and watch the veins start to bulge before he pushed it upward. Precum leaked out just before the foreskin would cover it over completely. He held his dick steady for a moment, staring at it. It seemed for the first time he noticed it curved to the right. Suddenly worried, he wondered if it was supposed to do that. Sitting up, he bit his lip, weighing his options.

Giving a silent nod, he tucked his dick back into his boxers and made a hasty trek to his brothers room. He knocked on the closed door. There was no response. Sighing, he opened the door and slid inside. The room was dark, and hot. Michael lay on his side, facing the door. Like Sam, he was wearing only boxers and laying on top of his covers. Sam opened his mouth to ask Michael if he was awake when he noticed Michael’s cock was sticking out through the front of his boxers. Feeling his heart jolt, Sam closed the door and walked swiftly over to his brothers’ side. Michael’s body rose and fell slowly and deeply.

Sam stared down at his brothers’ protruding cock. Uncut like his own, it was probably only around six or seven inches, but it looked huge to the fourteen-year-old. Thick tufts of hair poked out of the opening along the shaft. Sam hoped he would have that much hair as he got older. Shaking his head, he reached out and nudged his brother carefully.

“Mike?” he asked, softly at first.

His brother didn’t move or give any indication that he knew Sam was there. Sam pushed him harder this time. Still no reaction came from his brother. Since he and Michael we close, he decided he would see how far he could go. Hand shaking, he reached out and tentatively wrapped his fingers around his brothers’ hard on. He was amazed at how hard and hot it was. Without realizing what he was doing he pulled his own dick out through his boxers and tugged it. He began to pump both their lengths in time, slowly moving closer to the bed without noticing it. He was so close he was able to press the head of his dick onto Michael’s.

The feeling was incredible. Skin to skin contact was something he’d never felt before…. well other than his own hand that is. Soon he was pumping away, enjoying himself immensely. Michael mumbled something and turned onto his stomach, pulling his dick out of Sam’s hands. Jumping back, Sam stood frozen, scared to death his brother was gunna beat the tar out of him. But Michael still slept on. After a few moments, Sam relaxed and reasoned that the vampire thing must leave him so knocked out he couldn’t feel a thing while asleep.

“ _Couldn’t feel a thing…”_ Sam thought, his eyes traveling down his brothers muscled back and down to the curve of his ass.

Slowly, Sam climbed onto Michael’s bed and nudged him roughly. After doing this a couple more times, Sam felt the tension all but disappear. Crawling on top of his brother, he pressed his front to Michael’s back and began to hump him. Michael mumbled something and his ass rose involuntarily a few inches. Sam held still, worried he’d gone too far. But his hard cock refused to let him abandon his crazy idea. Shimmying down, Sam slid his fingers under the waistband of Michael’s boxers and tugged. He was surprised how easily they lowered.

Sam sat on his heels and looked at the sight before him. Michael’s ass was perfect and hairy. Reaching out, Sam pulled the cheeks apart and stared at the tiny, puckered opening hidden beneath the hair. Glancing down at his own dick, he bit his lip, unsure if he should go for it. He knew what to do, it was just the act of starting. Shaking, he sat up and moved forward until his fourteen-year-old prick was pressed into the hairy crack. He pushed but nothing happened. A hand shot out and suddenly wrapped around his length. Sam shook and began to move away, but the hand did something he had not expected.

“Lemme line it up.” Came the groggy voice of his brother.

“I’m sorry Michael, don’t-“ he began.

“Shuu…”Michael shushed, pulling him in closer.

“But, “ Sam shook.

“Push.” Michael instructed.

Slowly, Sam leaned forward and suddenly his cock sank completely into the hot channel of his brothers ass.

“Yowch!” Michael cried, “not all at once.”

Sam sat there, balls deep and shaking. He pulled back once and moaned loudly. He heard a chuckle from below, which he ignored. Sam pushed in again, loving the tightness around his member. Suddenly Michael rose onto his hands and knees and shook his shaggy head. He turned and stared back at Sam. But Sam’s eyes were closed tightly, trying to immerse his whole being into the sensations coursing through his young body. The heaving panting of both of them, and the loud sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. When Sam finally opened his eyes it was because he felt the tightening in his balls. Frantically, he thrusted into his brother, unable to stop what was coming.

Michael smirked at him as Sam gave a shout and emptied his seed into him. Collapsing onto Michael, Sam panted ang grinned lazily at him. Michael used his more powerful body to lift them both into a position where they were standing on the mattress on their knees. Not knowing why he did it, Sam kissed Michael’s left shoulder, then licked at the salty and sweaty skin.

“Finish me off, bro.” Michael whispered to him huskily.

“Wha?” Sam asked, his head totally foggy.

“Get me off.” Michael said, his voice a bit more awake.

Sam was frowning at him when Michael reached back and took hold of Sam’s right hand and brought it around to his front. Michael placed Sam’s fingers around the base of his cock and dropped his hand away. Finally understanding, Sam gripped Mike hard, and started to jerk him. Without the boxers, Sam was able to feel just how much hair his brother had around his cock. It was thicker than he had thought. He paused his pumping for a few moments, letting his fingers dig into the forest around the base. Michael chuckled, reminding Sam what he was supposed to be doing. Rewrapping his fingers around his brother, he pumped madly. Michael shook and moaned as Sam’s hand changed speeds abruptly, along with the grip loosening and tightening.

“Sammy…”Michael huffed, his body starting to shake.

“Good?” Sam grinned, loving to see his older brother so undone.

“Here it…” Michael started, then growled.

Sam couldn’t really see what was happening, but Michael’s hips jolted, his fingers became sticky, and there were white globes of semen hitting the headboard of the bed in front of them. Still shaking, Michael turned his head and looked back at Sam.

“What did you want?” Michael asked him, his voice tired and amused.

Sam couldn’t remember why he had entered his brother’s room in the first place. 


End file.
